That NotSo Perfect Day
by UnknownPerson24
Summary: Annabeth forgot a very special day and Percy was disappointed. Will they have a happy ending? Read to find out! A Percabeth One Shot. I do NOT own Percy Jackson, just the idea of this story. had a little help from Alexandra Deniece.


**A/N: I want to dedicate this to HereComesSharm, because she wanted more Percabeth in my first fanfic. Well, here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon, the sun was setting, and still, Annabeth Chase, the architect of Olympus, was doing her sketching new thrones on the sixth-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building, when a black haired man interrupted her with a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips.<p>

"What's up?" The man asked, his lips curled up into a smile that Annabeth cannot resist. He was wearing a shirt given by his girlfriend, jeans and rubber shoes, but he still looks irresistible. He has sea green eyes, good looking, and is the child of Athena's boyfriend.

"Nothing much. I did this, that. Imagined and made these, those. The usual." Annabeth replied while staring into his eyes. She looks nothing beside him, as she was wearing a black t-shirt under one of Percy's long sleeved checkered blue polo, jeans and closed shoes, or at least, that what she thinks.

"That's cool." Percy told Annabeth as he wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her close. They were looking outside a big window at Olympus, which is one of Annabeth's designs, which allows the gods, and some invited demigods gaze at the other buildings in Manhattan. "Do you remember something special today?"

"What?" Percy's girlfriend asked as she let her eyebrows meet. Clearly she didn't know what was going on. She was a bit unaware of the time and date and day and some of the news happening in the mortal world because she was so busy in redecorating the gods' home.

"You didn't remember?" Poseidon's son was surprised that she did not remember the importance of that day. "You're wise girl. You know almost everything." He stared at her, hoping that it would help Annabeth remember. But he didn't know that it adds pressure, instead of help.

"Percy," Annabeth crooned, trying to look sweet and cuddly to her boyfriend. "I kinda forgot. So just please tell me." She said while gazing at the hypnotizing sea green color of the eyes of Percy.

Her boyfriend did not answer, and silence filled in the room. After a minute, Percy shook his head in disappointment, walking away from his also stunned girlfriend.

"I can't believe you didn't remember!" Percy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. His expression is angry, yet sad at the same time.

"What? What's so important about today?" His girlfriend asked, irritated the way her boyfriend is not answering her question.

"It's our eleventh monthsary, and you didn't remember." The hero of Olympus whispered so soft that you can hear hurt and vulnerability in his voice, but loud enough to let Annabeth hear.

"I'm sorry," The girl said, tears welling up in her eyes, ready to flow out. "It's just that I have so many things to do, and I forgot…" She added, hoping that Percy would understand. Her face full of guilt and sadness, too.

Percy did understand, but he did not tell her that he did. Instead, he left her there. As he was walking towards the elevator to go down, since he had no business there now, Annabeth was crying, and yet he didn't go back to dry those tears up, like he usually do.

As he left the room, his girlfriend began to collect her stuff, like pencils, erasers, papers, books and the laptop his maternal half- brother, Daedalus, gave her. She stuffed it in a blue gray shoulder bag gave by her boyfriend on their fifth monthsary. She took her bag, slung it to her shoulder, and went walking towards the elevator. _I can't believe I forgot our monthsary…_ The young architect said in her mind while cursing herself. She got at the front of the elevator, after a minute or two, and as she was about to push the down button, a woman appeared in front of her. In a plain white shirt and blue jeans, the woman asked her:

"Where do you think you're going, daughter?"

"I'm going out, mother." Annabeth replied, emphasis on the word _mother._ Not that she don't want Athena to be her mom, but because her mother appeared at the wrong time.

"Don't use that tone on me." The goddess of wisdom scolded her daughter, but for some reason, her offspring wasn't scared. They glared at each other in the eyes, gray to gray.

"I'm sorry, mother." Annabeth apologized, but she still has the tone. "But I need to go somewhere."

"Oh, you mean to that little scrawny no good child of Poseidon?"

"That happens to be my _boyfriend._" With weight on the word boyfriend, the child paused, and then continued, "I must be on my way. Excuse me." And with the last word, Annabeth pressed the down button and entered the elevator, but before the door closed, she heard her mother curse in Ancient Greek and shook her head.

There came a soft ding_,_ the architect came out of the elevator, and into the lobby, where other normal people were hanging out. Annabeth, guilty for not remembering a special day, took out her cell phone and called Percy's mother. There was a ring, and then another, and finally, someone answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Blofis?"

"Yes, Annabeth?" Percy's mother was on the other line.

"Is Percy there?"

"Oh, yes, he is. Are you coming over? I think he wants to be alone for a while. Did you have a fight? Well, I guess its best that you'll come over." There was a pause, a long one. On the other line, words can be heard from afar. Words that saddened Annabeth, like _don't, let, come, no_,_ Annabeth,_ something like those. But the smart girl made up a sentence for all the words that she heard: _Don't let Annabeth come._ After the mutterings on the other line stopped, Sally Jackson-Blofis continued her sentence with a:

"Come later. Okay? Yes? Good. Bye." But before the mother of the hero of Olympus could hang up, Annabeth said,

"I'll come whether he likes it or not."

"Now? No, not now. Come here later."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Blofis, but I need to go there _now._" And at the last word, she pressed the red button that indicates 'end call'. She continued walking out the building and she hailed for a cab. Before a taxi could even stop, her friend, Nico di Angelo appeared, out of nowhere, both of them hoping that no mortal saw what happened, or else they're gonna be in trouble.

"Hey there, Annabeth. How are you going? Fine? Good. Oh, me? Well, I'm very fine. Thanks for asking. Are you going to Percy's? Oh, you are? Well then, let's just get coffee first. Don't worry. My treat." The son of the god of the underworld said sentences so fast that he was gasping for air after he said all those. He was wearing the usual type of clothing he wore- black shirt, pants, rubber shoes and black jacket. _"He looked scary, no, he _is_ scary" _Annabeth thought.

"Hey, Nico. You shadow travelled here?" Annabeth just said her face full of curiosity as she was staring into the ghost king's face. She thought "_Well, that was not a smart question."_ As soon as she finished cursing in Ancient Greek in her head, she immediately followed a new sentence to the previous one. "I can't have coffee right now; I need to get to Percy's ASAP."

"Don't!" Nico, without a second delay, shouted in reply with his eyes wide. "I mean," he said as his dark colored orbs went back to normal size as he relaxed, "don't come there _yet._ Percy told me what happened. Sorry about that. But I think we could have coffee first, to ease up some of the pain inside you."

Annabeth studied her friend curiously, as if she knew that he was hiding something. Nico, on the other hand, knew that _she_ knew that he was hiding something. _How could she not notice? She's the child of Athena,_ Nico said in his head. Annabeth was right though, he was hiding something. Knowing that the ghost king has a secret, she decided to decline one again the offer.

"No, thanks. I'll be going to Percy's now."

"I'm allowed to do this," And with that, he held the hand of Annabeth, who is now shocked and confused for a second, or two. But being the daughter of the goddess of knowledge, she understood what Nico wants to do. And with fast reflexes, she slapped his hand with a free hand of hers. They looked at each other with much intensity.

"As I was saying," Nico said, his eyes still on her, and his hands close to Annabeth, "I'm allowed to do," He held her hand again, only this time, much quicker. There was blackness around them both. Annabeth closed her eyes, but there was not really much difference. She felt her hair was being blown by the wind and she feels like falling, making her grab on to Nico's hand tighter.

When Annabeth heard Nico said "this", she opened her eyes and she saw people, many of them, on a line and was ordering coffee. She looked around her, as if she had never been there before. But the green umbrellas with chairs outside the store is familiar, also the designs of the walls, the chairs and tables, everything. She was in a coffee shop somewhat near the Empire State building. She was usually here, ordering Latte or Cappuccino every time the weather is cold, and or an iced coffee or a frappuccino every summer.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Annabeth demanded, her balled fists at her side now.

"I told you, we'll get coffee." Nico replied calmly, without looking at the irritated Annabeth. He glanced at the menu on the wall on top of the counter, and just stared at the floating words. He squinted, hoping that it would help, but it didn't. He felt something, like someone was glaring at him, and assuming it was Annabeth, he just shrugged and walked to the line. When it was Nico's turn to order, he just pointed at one of the pictures that seemed to attract his attention. He turned to look at Annabeth, to ask what she wants, but she wasn't there. Nico just shook his head in disbelief and sighed.

Meanwhile, Annabeth went running out of the coffee shop, avoiding people, so that she wouldn't bump into them repeatedly. She hailed for a cab and after a while, a taxi stopped and picked her up. She told the driver the address, specifically, Percy's address. The driver just nodded and started driving.

At the start of the ride, Annabeth took a peek at her cell phone. She was hoping to find a message or a call from Sally Jackson-Blofis, but she had no luck. After, she took out her book and began to read it. Well, she wasn't reading it completely; she was reading a sentence for a long time, figuring out what were the words that composed the sentence. _Stupid dyslexia_, she muttered to herself. She gave up after reading just a few words, and put the book inside the blue-gray bag given to her by Percy.

She rubbed her eyes gently, and stared at the window. She felt like she was in a movie or something, but she really wasn't. She then started thinking about them-her and Percy, together, happy. She felt tears want to come out of her eyes, but she did her best to stop it. It wasn't really a long journey, but she was surprised to see that she was in front of Percy's house, apartment, actually. She handed some money to the driver and she came out of the cab.

She stretched for a while, and made sure that her clothes were perfect. She combed her hair and tied it back into a pony while she was walking towards the elevator. _I hope Percy doesn't hate me after this. Well, hate me more._ She said in her mind. She was feeling nervous, and yet, kind of sad. She was supposed to be happy for their monthsary, but, it didn't turn out like the way she, or Percy, expected. A _ding!_ was heard, and the elevator doors opened. She went to the door where Percy and his mother lives and knocked gently on the door.

She held her breath, not knowing what to expect. She stood there, emotionless on the face, but very nervous and scared inside. She waited for a minute, and then a lady came out the door. She was smiling at first, but then her face became a bit serious.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to come here later." Sally confronted. She sounded as if she was angry at Annabeth for forgetting the monthsary. She was wearing a plain shirt, jeans and sandals. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair was in a pony tail.

"I'm sorry. I really need to see Percy." Annabeth replied, inspecting her shoes, not meeting the eyes of the 'angry' mother of her boyfriend. She could feel Mrs. Blofis staring at her, and she still didn't put her head up to face her. The silence was there for a few seconds, but it was broken by a loud 'it's okay' coming from the inside.

His, meaning Percy, mother nodded and motioned to let Annabeth in. The daughter of Athena was thrilled for a bit, but she didn't know why. She sat down the blue sofa, where she and Percy used to cuddle while watching a movie. Memories came flooding in her head but it was broken when she heard a door shut. She saw Percy and she immediately stood up. Her heart beating faster and faster.

"Percy, look." She started to say, "I'm sorry for forgetting." She stared at his eyes, and her breathing became faster. Percy didn't look soft, or concerned, because he was wearing his poker face.

"Yeah." He replied, sounding like an idiot. _Who would reply 'yeah' to his sad and frustrated girlfriend?_ He asked himself. It was true; he did declare it like an idiot. He saw the tears on Annabeth's face, and without thinking, he hugged her.

"Are you not mad?" Annabeth asked his boyfriend curiously and softly while returning back his hug. She was confused, for she thought that he was angry at her.

"I can't get angry at you, Wise Girl." He replied tenderly, getting away from the hug and gazing at his girlfriend's gray eyes.

"But… Why did you act like you were?"

"Well, I needed more time to buy you a gift and prepare something for you."

"So you also forgot it!" Annabeth exclaimed and made a gasp.

"Kinda, yeah," Percy said while stroking his black hair. It made him look more perfect for Annabeth. "I'm a seaweed brain, remember?" He joked as he pecked Annabeth on the cheek.

She giggled, and he chuckled. He gave her a necklace, it was silver and had an owl pendant on it. She wore it without hesitation. She didn't give him anything, but she told him that she will later. That 'something' that Percy prepared was a candle lit dinner, since his mother and his step father are going out.

_He planned this, all along. He knew that I would somehow forget this day, and he acted mad. Nico was hiding something, and it was Percy's plan. He also knew it. And Percy asked him to help._ Annabeth figured it out on her head, and she nodded. Percy knew that she now knew what happened on the day, and he laughed silently.

After the dinner, they went to the couch, where they cuddled a bit while watching a movie. It was perfect, for the two of them. Percy offered Annabeth a place to sleep for tonight, and she sleepily accepted. And their not-so perfect day ended with a very perfect kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you enjoyed it. *smiles* R&R, thanks!**


End file.
